Burning Love
by MoonIllusion
Summary: Follow Sasuke through his hectic high school life , where the craziness never ends but what happens when a certain raven is plagued night after night with dreams of boy and the very same boy mysteriously appears in his bed one day after he comes home from school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first SasuNaru Fic ever and I hope you love it! I've been obbsessed with this couple for a long time and decided to take a crack at it. I would love for you guyz to review and leave me your opinions. Well Happy reading !**

**PS: Sasuke is always ontop. Cuz he's sexy like that. :)**

**Disclaimer: Come on people! I don't even own my own laptop. Much less Naruto..**

**This story is Dedicated to Kenna-Chan cuz she's the most rocking girl I've ever met!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**What the Fuck. **

Breathlessly panting and body damped with sweat,Sasuke proceeded to lift himself out of his bed and make his way to the bathroom. It was his second trip of the night.. or day...

He wasn't entirely sure what time it was yet.

It was the dreams he knew that were driving him to the this pathetic event every night.

Pleasuring himself in the bathroom.

Oh how the mighty have fallen.

_**But it felt so** **real.** _

Sasuke groaned as the sweet moments of last nights dreams filtered through his heavy breathing, the quick nibbles, the sweet kisses, impatient groans, the lustful pajama pants tightening at the aspect. Moaning Sasuke rested his head against the cool glass of the mirror to try and calm down. Specifically the more..

_**rowdy** _part of his anatomy.

Feeling himself calm down a little Sasuke decided to take shower and get a head start on the school day that awaited him. Stripping he began to turn on the shower as he recalled the image from last night's dream of flesh slapping against flesh.

He was instantly hard again.

Sasuke sighed.

Better make that shower cold.

* * *

Now if there was one thing in life that every kid instinctively hated before even knowing what it meant. It was school.

And Sasuke Uchia was no exception.

He hated school.

_With a passion._

If he _could_ ,he would burn the whole place down.

But he couldn't.

Or else he would go to jail.

And Uchia's no likey jail.

It wasn't the school itself Sasuke hated though he thought. No.

No it wasn't

It was the _people. _They were psychos!

Well at least the girls anyway..

And it was with these heavy laden thoughts that Sasuke made his way through the lawns of Sale Edbergs Highschool.

At least Angel would be there Sasuke thought as he made his way up the steps of the North Eastern wing of the building. She'd be able to drive away the harpies away from him long enough so he could retrieve his books and get the hell to class.

You see Sasuke and Angel had this system going. While he Sasuke made his way to either building of the enormous school, Angel would distract the horde of blood sucking shewitches to the _opposite_ side of school. Thus leaving Sasuke free of dealing with the Sasuke obsessed teenage girls.

Yup Sasuke thought as he opened the door of the building. He could always count on Angel.

Good ol Angel would never let him down.

Oh how very wrong he was.

* * *

There was hundreds of them.

_Thousands._

Just standing there. Staring at him with smiles on their faces. More like an animal getting ready to stalk it prey Sasuke shuddered.

_**Jesus**_! Was one of them foaming at the mouth? Horror echoing in his features.

I need to get out of here!Sasuke thought frantically but before he could even move somehow perceiving what he was thinking. One of them took a step. Then another. And before Sasuke could even begin to phantom what was happening, they swarmed him. Then one of them let out a scream which seemed to be the signal for the hordes of girls.

**SASUKEEEEEE!**

_Oh shit.  
_

It was all Sasuke could do to cover his body protectively with his arms before the first girl slammed into him. Then the rest followed suit.

Sighing Sasuke desperately tried to fend off the girls at first but after a couple of minutes this proved to be pointless so giving up Sasuke let his arms fall limp and resigned to fate. Which seemed to be getting molested by thousands of freaks.

**I really hate girls...**

Sinking to the ground Sasuke closed his eyes as squealing girl's hands grabbed at whatever part of the raven's body they could get.

And Girl's were suppose to be the beauty of humanity Sasuke thought dryly. Statures of grace, elegance,sweetness , charming as well as modest and polite.

One of them grabbed at his crotch.

Sasuke snorted.

_**Yeah fucking right.**_

One of the girl's shifted and Sasuke's line of shit opened again. And there she was.

The devil herself.

Hands crossed, Head cocked to the side leaning casually against one of the lockers. A smirk on her face.

Angel.

Hair dancing in the light breeze , eyes dancing with mirth her long sliver bangs gently caressing her carmel face. Sasuke glared into the chocolate depths.

She smiled.

He let out a small unhuman growl.

Angel gave a tiny wave.

Then she did something that really made Sasuke's blood boil.

She put her hands around her mouth and mouthed out the words to him. Carefully pronouncing each syallable so he wouldn't miss any of it.

_Life's a real Bitch ain't it Sasuke. _

Translation.

Don't ever** FUCK** with **me**.

Sigh sometimes Sasuke really hated his life.

* * *

_Meanwhile in an orphanage by the docks, another interesting story was taking place. That of a young blond boy who was just thrown of his home._

_Get out and Stay out!_

_"B-B-B-But!" Sputtered a blond teenage boy who was just roughly shoved out onto the street. _

_"Where am to go! This is my only home!"_

_"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ! You can go rot in the street for all I care! Just get your ass out of here!"came the terse reply._

_The boy was at a lost for words. Sure he was used to people treating him like this by now but never had he heard such words spewed with venom and disgust as the words he was about to hear next._

_"You Fucking Demon! Never in all my life had I had to take care of such.. Of Such.. OF SUCH FILTH!" She spat the word with the orphanage door shut._

_And just like that Naruto found himself tossed out into the street with only the clothes on his back and the single gold necklace that he hid under his ratty shirt._

_What now?... Naruto thought sadly..._

_What now?_

* * *

Seeing her Best friend Sasuke get mauled by girls...

was _**priceless**_.

She should have sprung for that discount popcorn they were selling at the cafeteria.

Damn.

Hey he was probably gonna kill her ..

_**brutally**_

But hey what were best friends for?

Hehehe Angel loved her life.

Smiling insanely, Angel sauntered over until she was standing at the very edge of the crowd and let out a little cough.

_Ahem._

Everyone instantly froze.

The mass of girls slowly turned out to find a grinning Angel behind them. Pointing at Sasuke in the middle where one of the girls hand up his shirt. Cocking her head, Angel said in a voice as sweet as honey.

'I think you got something of mine.'

They instantly moved away. The girl who had a hand up Sasuke's shirt letting go of him and moving to the side with the others making a pathway to Sasuke.

Laughing Angel slowly made her way over until she was facing her darling Sasuke.

He glared daggers at her.

_**Aww**_

Wasn't he darling when he got all _**pouty -** **wouty.** _

And she said as much to his face.

She was about to say something else when she felt eyes boring into her back. Turning around slowly Angel narrowed her eyes at the girls who were _still _standing there looking at her and Sasuke's little exchange.

Oh this just won't do.

Narrowing her eyes Angel looked at them and spoke slowly in a low dangerous voice. Making sure that they caught every single word.

'What the hell are yall still here for. Fuck off." While flexing her fingers.

Needless to say they didn't need to be told twice.

Grinning at her handy work Angel slowly turned to face her angry friend in the now empty hallway.

"So..." she began "How was your summer?" she grinned.

"Angel.." Sasuke had to keep taking deep breaths as to restrain himself from strangling the sliver haired female in front of him.

"Yesh" she said innocently.

"Why?" Sasuke asked taking another deep breath.

"Why What?" Angel said.

"Why do you hate me?" Sasuke asked again.

"What?" Angel asked genuinely puzzled over Sasuke questions.

"Why? Sasuke asked again a little bit louder. Did you do shit to stop this_ this_.. Cannibalism from happening when you had the chance but instead choose to ignore our plan and let those .. those Sasuke could barley dare to utter the word.

"Girls?" Angel suggested.

"**Beasts" **Sasuke spat. Angel laughed.

"Don't laugh." Sasuke growled.

"Sorry" Angel sputtered trying to hold in her bubbling hysteria.

Hahaha Beast indeed.

"_Anyways _Sasuke continued. Then he blinked. "What was I saying?"

Laughing Angel replied " Oh you were just bitching about something that I have yet to know about so .. yeah. Why don't we just _skip _that part and get on with our lives. Oh look at that its your sister."

"What!" Snapping his head around fast Sasuke was just in time to get an glimpse of a girl with black hair braided into a bun and brown eyes walk past her eyes widening in awe of the Uchia beauty staring at her. She gave out a little squeak and ran into a open door effectively knocking her out. It was in this space of time while the Uchia was busy watching the girl slip into a unconscious state that Angel started to stealthily move away from the Uchia.

Shaking his head at the comical event that had just happened in front of his eyes Sasuke turned back around to say that _definitely_ was **_not _**his sister. Only to find Angel slowly inching away from him. Twenty feet ahead.

"Angel!" Sasuke Shouted. " Angel I'm not finished with you! Angel!"

* * *

_You Fucking Demon! Never in all my life had I had to take care of such.. Of Such.. OF SUCH FILTH!" She spat the word with the orphanage door shut._

_And just like that Naruto found himself tossed out into the street with only the clothes on his back and the single gold necklace that he hid under his ratty shirt._

_What now?... Naruto thought sadly..._

_What now?_

Naruto staggered through the streets broken and tired. He didn't even know where he was much less where he was headed to. He never been anywhere but the orphanage thanks to the caretakers never taking him outside the orphanage walls declaring him to disgusting to even _think _about him going outside.

One of the caretakers even went as far to say to him that he was one of what he like to called the U_nseeables _that if he was to venture out into the world everyone's ones eyes would burn at the very sight of him or throw up or worse _die_ if they got to close.

Fortunately before the man could further terrify the young blond boy any further with his tales and young woman who was inspecting the house for any damage and making sure it was still safe to live in over heard the caretakers words and instantly decked him one.

Hard.

Heh. Naruto always did like that woman.

Snapping out of his memories Naruto noticed that he was far away from the docks and now into the heart of the city.

_Whoa_ _I never knew the city was this BIG. It's Awesome _Naruto thought as he walked past all the different shops and stores. He never seen things like this before. The only things by the docks were boats and huts and the very strong smell of fish. But this was a whole new element. He was just about to reach out to touch the glass of the display case of a store when a rough voice called out.

"Hey kid!"

Looking around Naruto spotted a tall gangly looking man making his way towards him as well as two other men except they were twice the size of the original one. The man in front began to speak but Naruto didn't hear as he was to busy staring at the bugling biceps of his two companions._Damn. They were fricking huge._

"Hey kid! Don't you dare ignore us when we're talking to you!"

"Hu- " Naruto said but was cut off when fist connected with his wind knocked out of him Naruto reached forward to grab his aching stomach. The blow leaving him breathless.

Smirking the man continued his assault with a kick to the face and a blow to the back.

Naruto crumpled to a heap on the asphalt below. But the man wasn't finished yet. Grabbing Naruto's shirt he hoisted him up on his feat and stared into the blond's ocean blue eyes

And kissed him.

Momentarily stunned by the sudden turn of events Naruto could only stare as he felt the man's lips crash onto his own. His tongue licking against Naruto's lips seeking for entrance, nibbling on them as well.

Coming back to his senses Naruto tried to push away the man and his offending mouth off oh him but was quickly thrown back into an alley next to the store and the man lips were once again against Naruto's except this time hidden away from anyone's sight from who may be walking past.

Pushing Naruto up against the wall the man began to kiss a trail down Naruto's neck to his shoulder causing Naruto to instantly recoil. His insides felt slick and feel of the man's lips on his body made him want to vomit. It was disgusting.

Sensing the young boy's disgust the man removed his head from Naruto's shoulder to stare into his blue depths.

''What you don't like this?'' he asked brushing his fingers against the blond's Naruto shook his head and tried once again to push the older man away from him. He only chuckled and clasped Naruto's hands in an iron grip.

He licked Naruto's face.

"Silly boy."

Laughing at Naruto's whimper the man began to trail down Naruto's body with his free hand to his waist, hovering over Naruto's crotch when an gruff voiced interrupted him.

"Hey boss be fair. How come you get him all to yourself I thought we were a team."

Having all but forgotten that they were still there the man removed his lips from it's place and turned around.

It was one of the men earlier both of them were standing there watching their boss attack the cute blond and decided they wanted a piece too.

Their boss just gave them a feral grin and said " Don't worry boys you'll get your chance soon enough. Just sit back and watch the show."

Apparently satisfied with the response the two goons leaned against the wall licking their lips and prepared to watch the sure to be _delicious_ show their boss was going to give them. They grinned at the blond causing him to shiver in fright.

Chuckling at his two companions antics the Man returned his attention to the blond delicacy in front of him. He licked his lips he was going to enjoy this. He reached to unbutton Naruto's pants.

That was the last straw.

The realization that he was really going to get raped _repeatedly_ by the looks of things if the man's companions lustful grins were any indicationNaruto gathered all his courage and headbutted the man hard also kneeing him the crotch after. Crumpling in pain from the two blows the man released his grip on Naruto's hands. Taking his chance Naruto ran out into the open streets like a bullet before the the two men who were leaning against the wall could react.

Shaking off their momentary surprise the men began pursuit.

Running like his life depended on it -which it kinda did- Naruto raced on expertly weaving through the crowd and narrowly dodging what were sure to be painful collisions. Ignoring the angered shouts of some of the civilians Naruto continued to run through the crowd pushing his legs to the limit so he wouldn't get caught by the men chasing behind him.

Sure enough Naruto could hear the shouts of the the three men and they continued to chase him their boss in front shouting angrily

"You little bitch just wait till you fucking get back here and beat the fuck outta of you!"

These words only sent pure fright through Naruto's body and only made him want to run faster. In a desperate attempt to loose them Naruto ran through some bushes on his right and began running through lawn after lawn jumping fence after frantic to loose the men that were currently after his life now until he smacked right dab into a giant fence.

Stumbling for a moment Naruto quickly peeled his face from the giant stone fence and immediately began to climb it fearing that it in the time he had hit the fence the men had gained on him. Hoisting himself over the ledge Naruto landed in a giant yard with miles and miles of land to go and a river cutting through it and a little bunny rabbit emerging from one the shrubs in the yard.

Not taking time to look around more of the place Naruto quickly looked around for a means of escape but there was none. The yard was to big to run and would probably take him hours. Hours in which he didn't have and would allow to the men to capture him in his current exhaustion. It looked like all hope was lost till he looked up and spotted a cheery blossom tree growing next to a window.

An open window.

Taking his new found chance Naruto quickly scrambled towards the tree and climbed it in record time. Leaning toward the window sill Naruto prepared to jump. Launching himself through the window Naruto landed on a soft plushy carpeted floor. Jumping up from the floor Naruto stood up and looked around. Spotting a bed to the far left Naruto immediately divided in it. The bed was huge and the sheets were a smoky black and so were the pillows.

Pulling the sheets over his head Naruto pulled his body into a fetal position and stayed like that for the rest of the day. Not knowing where he was or whose house he was in just hoping to God that those men wouldn't find him.

* * *

After finally chasing down Angel all around school Sasuke had finally gotten her where he wanted her.

Alone.

In the boy's bathroom.

He was such a dumbass.

Laughing at her so called boy friends sudden expression which gave her a guess as to what he was thinking Angel decided to tease him some more.

"So she said looking around her. Are you going to have your way with me?" she asked.

"Angel..."

"No! Angel replied putting on a falsetto voice. It's okay... just just she said and started to stutter. J-J-J-Just it's so sudden".

"Angel really.. Sasuke said getting exasperated.

She let out a giggle and continued on her quest to annoy the Uchia. She flung herself at him. Grabbing his shoulders to steady herself. She looked up at him her soulful brown eyes big and wide as she whispered

"You don't have to be gently baby..She tightened her grip on him. I can handle a little pain."

"I fucking hate you Angel!"

Unable to control herself any longer Angel's giggles turned into full throttle laughter as she moved away from Sasuke clutching her stomach.

"What she asked in between laughs. " You didn't feel anything at that? I though i was doing a good job."

"Or she said suddenly turning serious. That you prefer a **_man_** rubbing up on you _**instead"** _she asked smirking.

Seriously you tell the girl about one bloody dream and this is what you get.

"I'm never telling you anything again!" Sasuke said turning to leave.

Crackling evilly Angel grabbed his hand and stopped him from leaving.

"Come on don't be getting your knickers in a twist Sasuke. I'm just joking." Though she said looking him up and down. "You never though now do we?" she said playfully.

Sasuke groaned. Why was this chick his best friend again and in what delusional state of mind was he in when he chose her.

Sighing Sasuke just chose to ignore her little antics and get straight to the point.

"What the hell was that little stunt that you pulled earlier? Did I piss you off or something or were you just getting your sick kicks?"

Giggling at Sasuke choice of words Angel just gave a shrug and said

"Life's a bitch thats why?"

Sasuke's eye twicthed.

"What?" he said.

Angel said "I said Li-

"I heard what you said" Sasuke said.

"Oh Angel blinked. Okay."

"And I know your lying."

Angel raised her eyebrow." Oh really now? How so ?"

"Because Sasuke began. You only say shit like that when's something's troubling you or you feel abandon and hurt and therefore go to that line as your safety barrier and try to put your spirits up and then do something horrible to a person" he finished.

"Hmph! Thats not true Angle said puffing her cheeks and turning her head to side avoiding his eyes.

Yep it totally was.

"Angle.. Sasuke started. What did I do ?"

"You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Angel."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed sometimes Angel was just so stubborn. He tried again.

"Angel just tell me."

"You ignored me for the whole summer" came the curt reply.

Sasuke laughed. "Now I know thats not the problem."

"How do you know." Angel replied in a childish voice.

"Because Sasuke said. If it _was _you would have just punched me. Now tell me the real problem.

Angel hesitated. I thought suddenly sprang to Sasuke mind.

Narrowing his eyes he asked

"It was your father wasn't it."

Angel's eyes widened.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed further.

"I knew it!"he said. Then he started to swear. "Damn it Angel what did that son of bitch do this time! Tell me dammit so I can go and fucking beat the shit outta of him once and for all." his voice dripping venom at each word.

Sasuke's eyes were so furious that the dark orbs almost looked red with the bloodlust running through his body. The anger wracking his body.

Nobody hurts his best friend. Bloody, Fucking Nobody.

Sensing her friends impending anger Angel tried to defuse the situation before it got out of hand and before Sasuke started the hunt for her father and there was no doubt that either would leave the meeting without a new scar to go home with.

Angel felt her heart constrict at the thought of her father hurting her best friend. IF he did_ half_ of what he did to her to Sasuke , she swore Sasuke's blood won't be the only blood that would be spilled. She was just like Sasuke in that department. No one hurts Angel's friends. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Grabbing his hand Angel squeezed it as a way to get Sasuke out from him his bloody thoughts that no doubted involved her she finally got his attention she looked up into his eyes -he really was getting taller she noted to think that she had to look up even more now to him- and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry she said."Not that much happened. I stopped him before he could go any further."

When Sasuke was about to growl out what do you mean _go any further _Angel cut him off again.

"Look she said We'll talk more about this later ." When she saw he was about to protest she put her hands and her hips and give wagged her finger.

"Stop being such a bitch and just listen to me for once. We have to stay in school late tonight since Kakashi wants to see us when schools over and since we have club activities today you know we're going to have to meet him after them."

Sasuke mentally groaned at that. Their school principal Kakashi Hatake was in a whole category on his own. The worst part is that its not even the school activities that going to make him go home late to night. It's going to be the talk with Kakashi that's gonna do that.

The man had a nasty habit of coming to any function or meeting late. Real Late. In his first year of highschool Sasuke and the rest of the student population we're stuck in the auditorium for 3 _**hours.** _When he finally showed up he was wearing a mask and a blue bandanna slanted over his right eye. He had a shock of sliver hair Angel which stuck up from his head like lighting. Although this made him very handsome. His excuse for being late was that he had saw an old lady walking down the street with a heavy bags in her hands and his heart was so moved at the sight that he just had to pull over and give the lady a lift to her house.

How this took over 3 hours Sasuke didn't know.

He and Angel knew Kakashi all their lives and the man has never changed. So there was no way in hell Sasuke was getting home early today. So deciding to drop it Sasuke looked into Angel's eyes and said

"You better tell me later."

She smiled .

"Definitely."

* * *

Sasuke could barely remember how he made it to his front door much less his bedroom door. Exhaustion and sleep deprivation because of last night dream finally taking it's toll Sasuke was thankful that he even had the strength to blink much less move. Dropping his schoolbag inside the room Sasuke made his way over to the bed. Stripping down to only his boxers he climbed into bed letting out a soft moan as he slipped under the sheets and drifted into the bliss of sleep.

Except there was one problem.

Something was wrong with his bed.

The sheets had somehow got tangled up on the farther side of his bed somehow and even though how hard Sasuke pulled it wouldn't budge and inch forcing Sasuke to open his eyes grumpily and look around for the offending bedsheets that refused to submit to Sasuke's command.

He got a little crazy when he wasn't allowed sleep.

Finally spotting the cause of his disturbance Sasuke crawled over to the bundle of sheets.

_How it get all lumpy like this Sasuke thought. Wait.. Wait.. Is it MOVING?_

And sure enough the bundle of sheets was moving up and down and was that a snore Sasuke was heard. Getting alarmed Sasuke carefully pulled back the sheets inch by inch. First popped up the head, the torso , the feet and then finally the feet. Sasuke was shocked under the sheets was a boy around Sasuke's age and was sleeping away from blissfully without a care in the world. His blond hair falling around his face, his pink lips quivering slightly and his face a perfect mask of inoconce.

Sasuke stared at him for awhile.

_**What the hell?**_


	2. Naruto Uzamaki!

** *Squeals like a fan girl* I got people following this story and some even Favorited it! I Feel so SPECIAL! XD hehehe I love you guyz who have viewed it so much and who are following. THUNKS! :D **

**though... a little review wouldn't hurt. No. It wouldn't hurt at all. It fact they be very much obliged. Hehehe ..( Sorry if I dound kinda creepy there. I'm kinda high on some candy right now. Got keep the old oil BURNING!)**

**Anyway here's chapter 2 of _Burning Love._**

**Disclaimer : Come one people we all know Sasuke belongs to Naruto and Naruto belongs to Sasuke! Duh ! -gets a glare from kishimoto- Oh all right *grumbles* Apparently they belong to Kishimoto. Sigh. **

* * *

_ Sasuke was shocked under the sheets was a boy around Sasuke's age and was sleeping away from blissfully without a care in the world. His blond hair falling around his face, his pink lips quivering slightly and his face a perfect mask of innocence._

_Sasuke stared at him for awhile._

_**What the hell?**_

Sasuke looked at him.

And looked.

And stared.

Stared and looked.

And after a good 20 minutes of this.

Finally came to his conclusion.

There was a boy in his bed.

And he didn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

Looking around Sasuke reached for his night dresser in the dark and pulled out his phone from the drawer. Flipping it over to check the time. It was 9:01. And Sasuke was tired. Real tired thanks to once crazy principal who would not name. Sasuke looked at the clock again. It was 9:02.

Sasuke really wanted to sleep.

Sighing Sasuke looked over at the blond once more and decided this would have to wait till morning. When his head was clearer and his mind more sharp. Yawning Sasuke one again covered the blond with the sheet covering the blond's body up till his chin. Patting his pillow Sasuke also got under the sheets and once again drifted off in the blissful peace of sleep.

Who knew? Maybe this was just a dream and when He got up tomorrow morning the blond would be gone.

* * *

Six am.

He was still there.

Drooling on his priceless pillow and sleeping blissfully.

Just what the fuck was wrong with the world. Where a 15 year old boy couldn't come home to his bed and not find an adorable boy already in it.

Sigh. His world.

Letting lose another sigh Sasuke was just debating on whether or not to wake the boy or just call the police on his ass when he felt the boy shift. Sasuke froze as a one cerulean blue eye cracked open.

Sasuke almost felt his heart stop.

_Oh gosh he was waking up!_

The blonde seemed almost confused at first and thought he was seeing things as he slowly got into a sitting position. Sasuke still didn't move. Yawning and stretching the boy lazily rubbed his eyes.

And rubbed them again.

His eyes widening as he took notice of Sasuke sitting opposite of him. He kept rubbing and rubbing them clearly not believing what his eyes was looking at until he just sat there open mouthed. Both of them just staring back at each other.

The blond reacted first.

**_"What the hell are you doing in my bed!"_ **he screeched.

Sasuke was just as quick to react.

"IN YOUR BED ? He bellowed. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN _MINE_!"

The blond haired boy was just about to reply when he paused. His eyes darting from left to right until finally coming back to rest on the boy in front of him. His eyes widened and his mouth formed into a surprise _O._

This wasn't the orphanage.

_Crud._

His thoughts must have shown in his face as the raven let out a snort and looked at the blond like he was an idiot.

"Well obviously dumb ass" he drawled.

The blond was obviously affronted at this as his face quickly morphed into that of a scowl was just about to tell the boy off when he remembered what predicament he was in and instead of arguing with the dark haired he should be instead looking for a way out.

"You really should Sasuke said replying to the blond's thoughts". Surprising the blond.

" STOP THAT!"he shouted angrily.

"Stop what?"

"Reading my mind!"

"I'm not reading your mind Sasuke responded. Your just easy to read."

At that the blond huffed indignantly blowing up his bangs in the process. Making him look quite adorable Sasuke thought.

_Wait_.. _What!? Adorable_ Sasuke thought._ Where had that come from?_

Anyway Sasuke continued discarding the disturbing thought. He looked at the blond.

"Whats your name?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" came the annoyed response. Somehow everything about this dark haired boy seemed to aggravate him. Who did he think he was ?

"Well.. Sasuke responded it would be nice to hand a police officers a name when I call them and oh let's also not forget that you broke into _my _house while we're at it and slept in _my _bed.

_Oh._

He forgotten about that.

"Naruto" the blond replied hesitant at first.

_Naruto. _Sasuke thought playing over the name in his mind. _Unusual _but he _like__d _it.

"Okay." Sasuke said. Then he began reaching over for his cellphone.

The blond looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Calling the police." came the easy reply.

Oh Naruto thought. Then he let the boy's words sink in.

"Wait! WHAT!" he shouted just as the raven found what he was looking for and flipped it open.

''What ?" Sasuke said as he was about to dial in the number.

Honestly he may be cute but he's really loud he thought. Again with the disturbing thought.

Sasuke just didn't care anymore.

"Why are you calling the _police! _the blond was currently screeching at him.

"Because you broke into my house? Sasuke said eying the the blond warily. Was he some kind of psycho?

"B-B-B-But . .I. GAVE . YOU . MY .Name! he cried failing his hands in the air.

"And this is suppose to influence my decision _h_ow?"

"But, But , But". Naruto said at a lost for words.

Sasuke just looked on at Naruto in amusement finding the blond's hysteria vastly amusing. Heh. He must have a little bit of sadist of him if he found the blond's misery funny.

"So... Sasuke continued looking at his cellphone. " I'm going to just go ahead and call them.. and he began to dial the digits.

Naruto's heart sank.

He's really going to call them he thought worriedly. He never met the police before. What if they threw him in jail or maybe they would release him Naruto thought with sudden where would he go. He was not welcomed at the orphanage anymore and he had no family or friends whatsoever. He was truly alone.

_Worse._ What if _they _found him again?

Naruto felt his stomach sicken at the thought.

I-I-I-I-If they found him again Naruto and started doing _those _things to him again...

Naruto shuddered as his mind was attacked with a onslaught of memories from yesterday. The alley,the painful blows to the stomach and back,the sickening feel of the man's tongue in his mouth and his hands as they fondled his body. Naruto felt his breath hitch as the images assaulted him.

_"Silly Boy" _

Naruto started to whimper.

Sasuke paused.

_What the? _

Sasuke looked up just in time to see Naruto let out a choked sob. His shoulder's were trembling as his body was wracked with the force of his tears. He looked like he was about to his have a fit if he wasn't having one already.

Sasuke sat there amazed as he watched the blond let out another heart breaking little oceans staring back at him misting over with his tears. His blonde hair falling onto his forehead. Sasuke's body was frozen he wouldn't.. _couldn't_ move. He just sat there frozen looking at the trembling crying blond and he couldn't do a thing.

He never felt so helpless in his whole entire life.

And it wasn't a good feeling.

_Damn it Sasuke! he thought. Move! Do something! Don't just sit here like an idiot. Can't you see he's in pain? _

And he was from the looks of it as his tear wracking sobs progressed to full blow crying. His twin oceans finally overflowing as he let his tears fall from his eyes. Sasuke felt his heart clench at the sight.

Be as it may that he hadn't even known the guy for five minutes Sasuke felt his heart go out to him. Like they were already connected even though for the scant minutes that he knew the guy. Sasuke didn't like seeing the others pain and he didn't know why. **Though** he did know he had to do something to calm the blond down.

His body reacting to his new found resolve Sasuke found himself reaching over and bringing the blond against his chest . His hands rubbing the blond's back in a soothing motion. Holding him tightly in his arms. Sasuke rested his head on the blond's shoulder and began nuzzling his neck and kissing it.

Sasuke's calming kissed slightly alarmed the blond at first but soon Naruto found that he liked it as it served to calm him down from his hysterical crying fit from earlier.

He found it soothing.

And it didn't disgust him like the one that that _guy _gave him before.

Naruto soon found himself giving in to Sasuke's warm strokes and nuzzling into his strong embrace even more. His arms around Naruto's body made him feel safe and secure. Like nothing could harm in them even though he only knew the boy for a scant few minutes. It felt like _home _and Naruto hadn't felt like that for a long time.

He smiled. Home huh? he liked that even though he knew he was getting to far ahead of himself and Sasuke could throw him out into the street at any second. But he chose to ignore those facts and just melted into Sasuke's embrace even further letting out a soft crooning noise of content.

Sasuke smiled at the motion and held the blond even tighter. Moving one of his hands to stroke Naruto's blond locks. They felt nice and soft and Sasuke liked running his hands through them earning a soft sigh of approval from Naruto.

Smiling even further Sasuke moved his lips to whisper Naruto in the blond's ear when he felt the bedroom door squeak open.

"Yo Sasuke! I'm back i brought you some snacks but i'm not sure which one you'd prefer so I brought you one of every- WHOA!"

A horrified expression crossed Sasuke's face as his eyes landed on that of his sister's.

Sly.

Oh fuck.

* * *

Life sucked.

Life really sucked.

And life just really sucked.

And so life sucked Sasuke thought as he looked at his frozen sister standing by the door. Her eyes wide and her mouth opened into a silent _oh. _Sasuke frozen as well.

At first it looked like neither of them were going to do anything, then Sly started to shake her head her face in one of her hands.

Letting out a long suffering sigh, Sly looked up and her brother and thought where had she gone wrong. Her heart hurt.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke "she said slowly." Have I thought you nothing?" she sighed again.

Sasuke winced at her tone. He never even known Sly could sound like that.

Continuing to shake her head Sly walked over to foot and bed and looked at him again. The familiar dark onyx eyes they both shared staring at him. She finally spoke.

"Sasuke.. I know your at the age of where you want to have sex wherever and whenever and I have nothing against that. It's just that you need to learn to be gentle with your parthners. You can't have them crying like that..

Sasuke sighed. " Yeah I know. I'm sorry Sly I promise I be more- Wait.. WHAT!? Sly i think you misunderstood Sasuke said panicking. We didn't have sex."

Sly smirked.

"Oh come on _Sasu-chan _theres no need to be _embarrassed"_. She waved her hand.

"Sly..."

"It's perfectly natural .."

"Sly."

"Just make sure to use a condom or what not but it's okay if you feel like going bare...

Oh God. "SLY!" Sasuke shouted. But she wasn't stopping.

"I know some like it wild and rough so I guess it's okay if you go bare.."

"SLY! Sasuke shouted. " We WEREN"T HAVING SEX AND IN CASE YOU HAVEN"T NOTICE I'M NOT GAY!" He finished panting heavily giving his sister a glare that dared her to even _think _about contradicting him

Of course being Sly she just stared at him and snorted.

"Sure..." She said.

Sometimes Sasuke wished he could choke her.

"Anyway... She continued, walking to the door. Since I'm such a wonderful sister-"

Sasuke let out a snort.

Wonderful my Ass.

Choosing to ignore his snort Sly just smiled sweetly at him and pointed at his pants.

Where his obvious erection was straining through.

"Heh, I would double check on that not gay thing if I was you." She snickered.

"Au revoir brother ! I'll let you get on with your.. _activities. _She smirked closing the door behind her.

Sasuke put his head in his hands.

Why couldn't he have been born on only child.

Choosing now to speak a husky voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts.

"W-W-W-Who was that Sasuke?"

It was uttered so softly that he almost didn't catch it.

Looking up stunned Sasuke's eyes fell on the blond who was at the far side of the bed . Somehow during the whole fiasco with his sister the boy had disentangled himself from Sasuke moved to other side of the bed without either of the two siblings noticing. Blue eyes stared back and Sasuke's expectantly a light blush dusting his cheeks as his eyesight drifted lower.

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion Sasuke followed Naruto's line of sight and nearly blushed himself. His still obvious erection was still there and making it's self very noticeable in the outline of his boxers.

_Oh for the love of._ Sasuke though as he quickly threw a sheet over his lap covering up his erection willing it to go down. Sasuke had never been so embarrassed in his life. If it wasn't enough that he couldn't control his lower half in his sleep now he couldn't even _try _to when awake.

Yeah. Whoop ti doo...

Running a hand across his face Sasuke once again returned his gaze to the blushing blond before him and couldn't help smirking.

_He was so adorable sometimes. _

Sasuke learned by now that there was no stopping the strange irrational thoughts that would pop up. He accepted that it was just normal and there was nothing wrong with admiring a beautiful or cute person. It didn't neccesarily make him _gay _if the person so happened to be another guy. He was just simply appreciating the beauty of something like what he would do with any other person or thing. In this case it was the blushing boy in front of him.

"Sasuke..?" The boy tried again.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry that was just my sister. Sasuke waved his hand nonchalantly. No one for you to worry yourself about."

"Oh." Naruto said surprised. He didn't know that Sasuke had a sister. The new piece of information was slightly unnerving seeing as the other sibling seemed very different from Sasuke. But in retrospect he guessed it was very easy to tell that they were related seeing as they both shared the same midnight dark hair and same dark intense eyes. The only difference being that her skin was a mocha colored as to Sasuke's pale moonlight skin and her hair feel into dark waves over her shoulders ending mid back.

"She's very pretty." Naruto said out loud causing Sasuke to still at the words.

"What?" He said.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion at Sasuke's off tone. It almost sounded like he was _scared. _

_But they were siblings Naruto thought. What was there to be scared of? _

"I said she was pre- Ooph!" Before Naruto could finish his sentence he was once drawn back into Sasuke's arms. Dark onyx eyes stared down at him.

"I heard what you said. Are you _crazy_?" Sasuke tightened his grip on the blond.

"W-W-W-Wha ?" Naruto sputtered in confusion as he glanced up at the raven. " How am I _crazy_?!"

Sasuke drew Naruto up to eye level. "_Look,_ He said staring into the blue depths. " My sister is not someone for you to get invloved with okay? Don't talk to her, Don't listen to her, Don't even been in the same walking _distance_ of her or she'll corrupt you. She's wolf in sheep's clothing, demon in disguise, the devil herself who won't stop least she get you in her clutches."

Nartuo had to stifle a laugh. Which he failed at miserably.

Sasuke glared. "Don't laugh! I'm being serious here! She's-"

"Right here" A voice drawled.

Both boy's heads snapped towards the door where Sly was lounging against.

Sasuke hissed.

"I _thought _you said you'd leave us alone."

"Yeah. Sly said nodding her head. I did didn't I ? Guess I lied .

Naruto giggled. She was funny.

Glaring at his sister Sasuke turned around to glare at the giggling boy who instantly started to giggle harder for some reason. This made Sly smirk.

"Well.. She said making her way over to Sasuke and Naruto on the bed. Doesn't seem like he minds me at all."

"Thats because he doesn't know you." Sasuke retorted. Sly waved her hand at this.

"Hmmm could be" Sly said tapping her chin with her index finger. "Or she said grinning mischievously. Could be I'm just awesome like that."

"Sure.." Sasuke said in the same tone she used earlier.

"Heh. Funny aren't cha ."

Sasuke smirked.

About to release a stinging shut down on her brother which was sure to make him cringe a idea suddenly popped in her head.

Sly smiled.

Sasuke shuddered. He didn't like that smile. _Oh no. What she's thinking. _

Before Sasuke could voice out loud these inquires, Sly had reached out as fast as lighting and grabbed Naruto by the wrist. Sasuke hadn't even seen her sneak on to the bed. Just as fast as she had grabbed Naruto she was pulling him off the bed and out of the room slamming door behind her.

Sasuke sat there for a couple of minutes before his brain began to function again. Cursing loudly Sasuke scrambled out of his bed and hastily looked around for a pants and a shirt. Screaming Loudly.

"SLY!"

Sly's tinkling laughter could be heard throughout the hall.

* * *

Laughing breathlessly at her brother's shouts of anger, Sly quickly pulled Naruto down the lengthly hall way going down a stair case until at last they had reach their destination.

They were in the kitchen. Or at least Naruto though it was the kitchen. It was massive!

The counter tops were made of purple granite and the cupboards were dark brown. They had an island in the middle of the kitchen which stood to little penguins at the top of the sink . Naruto didn't know why they were there until he saw Sly walk over to it and tap the one with the purple hat on and water came flowing out of the beak. There were faucets cool!

After washing her hands Sly slowly made her way over to the refrigerator began rummaging inside. The fridge was humongous or it was to Naruto who had grown up in a poor orphanage which only had one tiny small fridge. This fridge was triple.. no _quadrupole_ the size of the one back home. But the style was weird. On the left side it was black with red eyes painted all over it and on the right the one in which Sly was searching in was purple with white bubbles on it.

"Why is your fridge like that?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Came the muffled reply. Half of Sly's body was in the fridge by the now and looked as if she was still _reaching. _

_How big was this fridge anyway? _Naruto thought as he watched more of her body disappear into the fridge.

"Aha!" Apparently finding what she was searching Sly reemerged from the fridge with balancing two subway sandwiches in one hand on a plate and two bottles of coke in the other. Closing the fridge door with her butt she padded over the microwave and placed the sandwiches in it. While the sandwiches were warming up she rested the two bottles of coke on a the island and proceeded in dragging two chairs towards the end of the island. Retrieving the sandwiches from the microwave she took a seat and beckoned Naruto over with a finger.

Taking a seat Naruto looked up hesitantly at Sasuke's sister. She held his gaze for a minute then proceeded to take a bite out of her sandwich. She motioned to Naruto.

"Eat." She said.

Naruto hesitated for a moment. "It's for me."

"No it's for the chair who else would be for?"

_Yep_. Naruto thought. Their siblings alright.

But he grinned she's nice too. And with that Naruto started digging into his sandwich only pausing to take sips of coke.

Sly watched him over he sandwich looking amused. _Wow. Look at him go! I thought only Angel ate like that _she thought as she watched him plow through his sandwich. Then again he may just be really hungry she thought as she took in his tattered shirt. _Did he fall down or something ? _

Finishing his sandwich in less then 2 minutes flat blue eyes looked at Sly expectantly like a puppy asking for more food. Sly laughed her dark eyes sparkling.

"A bit hungry there aren't you?"

Naruto blushed slightly as his tummy began to growl.

"I'll take that as a _yes_."

Before she could get up to scavenge for some more food. Naruto stretched out an arm to grab her. Raising one eyebrow Sly looked down at the offending arm that was currently stopping her from moving to her desired location. The fridge.

Naruto blushed even more. He felt so_ ashamed_. He had broken into their house but so far the Uchia siblings had been nothing but nice to him minus Sasuke trying to call the police on him at first but he did calm him down from his crying fit and now they were _feeding_ him and smiling too. All the people at the orphanage ever did was scowl and send him looks of disgust. But these people, these people were different and Naruto didn't want to continue lying to the kind girl who obviously thought he was one of Sasuke's friends.

And before he could help it he began blurting everything out to the girl. Where he came from, how he got kicked out of the orphanage , those creepy guys at the store and how he had ended up here and saw Sasuke's bedroom window open and entered the house through there. Sly just stood there and calmly listened to Naruto's story. When it came to an end her face was unreadable as she stared out the kitchen window looking at the calm blue sky.

Naruto prepared himself for the verbal blow that was sure to come but it never came.

Instead she smiled.

Staring down at the confused blond an idea popped up into Sly's idea. A very **fun** idea.

Her smiled broke out into a full out grin. Oh this is going to be _fun. _

"Naruto?" she asked. "How would you like to become a _**special** _member of the Uchia family?"


	3. Welcome to Uchia!

**Yay!~~~ I got reviews XD! I.. (sob) am (sob) so(sob) Happy (sob)I could cry! *burst into tears* **

**Keep on reviewing and keep n reading ^-^ I'm so happy that people are actually reading. **

**I wish i could send you bags of cookies unfortunately I don't have any money. You can see i'm an easy person to please ;)  
**

**Ennu- hehe do you mean sly? nah that's never going to happen Sasuke would murder me and spread my remains across paris. So SASUNARU 4 ever!~~**

**Anywayz enough of this nonsense! ON to chapter 3! Tehee let the awesomeness begin.  
**

**Disclaimer- nope, nope, still don't own it. *Sigh***

* * *

_What a day. _Sasuke thought as he made his way down the hall.

What a pissy,pissy day.

Could life get any more complicated or _worse? _

_"Naruto? How would you like to become a **special** member of the Uchia family?"_

Apparently it could.

And it was in the form of his sister.

At hearing his sister's voice ring throughout the corridor Sasuke quickly sped up his pace.

* * *

_How would you like to become a **special** member of the Uchia family?"_

Eyes going wider Naruto nearly choked on his spit.

_"W-W-Whaaaaaaaaa?" _Naruto choked out.

Watching the blond in amusement Sly merely smiled and leaned against the counter. Tapping her fingers against it while she waited for his reply.

When it looked like he still wasn't going to respond, she cocked a brow.

"Well?" She asked. "Are you going to or not?"

Naruto just stared at her. At a total loss of words.

Sly was starting to get impatient. Seriously this was starting to get ridiculous. Sighing irritability she decided to try again.

"Naruto" She began slowly. "I'm waiting."

Naruto just stared at her, eyes wide and mouth slack. No sound coming from him at all.

Sly tried to do all she could without outright slapping the blond but still there was no response.

She sighed.

This was going to be a while.

As she was contemplating ways to deal with the now frozen blond, a loud crash from her right jolted her from her thoughts. There standing in the doorway breaths coming out in puffs, stood Sasuke looking as if he just ran all around the state in just under 5 minutes. Eyebrow cocked Sly watched her brother as he stiffly made his way over to her. Dark eyes looking almost looking red in the light. Which not only said he was angry. But he was pissed too. Sigh.

Great.

Sasuke was on his period again.

Raising her eyes to the heavens, Sly just stared at her brother as he stood in front of her.

"Sly.." He said growling low in his throat.

"Yes..."

"What's wrong with you?"

Sly narrowed her eyes. " Whats that suppose to _mean_?"

"You know what it means "

"Oh I _do_, Do I?" Sly said shoving Sasuke in the chest. " I don't think I _**do.** _ Enlighten me, won't you dear brother."

Sasuke snarled. _"Gladly _dear _sister._ " He sneered the last words.

Sly was just about to get ready to swing her fist into that smug looking face when a timid squeak interrupted her mid swing. Both siblings head snapped to the side, only to see a terrified looking Naruto staring back at them. His eyes wide in shock. Sly turned, she cocked a brow at the blond.

"_Oh._ He lives."

Naruto turned wide eyes on her before blushing, head bowed in embarrassment. Gathering all his courage, Naruto cleared his throat and once again looked up at the siblings. Gulping as the two sets of onyx eyes were trained on him. He felt a little faint. He never had this much attention before. It was kinda of frightening.

"I-I-I.."

"Well..?" Sasuke said. " Don't be shy, spit it out."

Feeling another blush coming on Naruto quickly mumbled off the rest of his sentence.

"I just didn't want you to be mad at Sly."He finished softly.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. Since when did he and Sly get so close? And _why _ was he feeling a strange irritation at the thought?

Sasuke shook his head, pushing the thought to the back of his 'll deal with that later. Right now he was more preoccupied with the situation with the blond and the thing he heard in the hallway.

Reading along the lines of his mind, Sly quickly interrupted before he had a chance to speak. Staring her brother deep in the eyes, she steeled her will and prepared for the worst. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Sasuke." She said. "I want to keep him."

Naruto's eyes widen. Sasuke just stared at her.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared and stared.

And then finally spoke.

"So.." He began." Let me get this straight. You...want to.. adopt him? You know he's not a thing right..?

Sly snorted. " Of course I do moron."

"Right.."

She rolled her eyes. " And didn't mean it the way you said it. I don't really want to adopt _adopt _him."

Sasuke's brow furrowed at this. What kinda crazy crap was she spouting now? Didn't her mouth ever miss speaking pure English."

"... What?"

Sly sighed. And there were suppose to be fraternal twins. How sad.

"What I mean is I want him to be part of our family, but not part _part_ of family.

Again Sasuke stared at her." What?"

"Can you please speak the language that we all know and love? And so I can understand?

"Look can we keep him or not? Sly snapped.

Sasuke contemplated this for a moment.

"But we don't know who he _**is**_ Sly." He said.

"So."Sly said. "I know enough about him already. He told me himself.

Sasuke felt another tinge of irritation at that.

"For all we know he could be dangerous." Sasuke knew he was bullshitting right now since he knew for fact that the blond wasn't dangerous, the crying fit from earlier proving it.

He just really _hated_ losing to his sister. It was degrading.

"Does this, look dangerous to you?" She said bending down and squeezing the blond's cheek causing them to puff out. Sasuke noticed he had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. _Wonder he got those_ he thought.

Sly was staring at him expectantly, as if daring him to say anything else. Sasuke was getting agitated. He was tired and hungry and just wanted to have breakfast. He was starving. In the end he just let Sly have her and walked away muttering as he went in search of food.

Sly's eyes lit up and she stared after her brother. "I knew you see it my way!"She called after her brother. Getting a mumbled "Yeah Yeah Yeah" in return.

Turning around to face the confused blond she clapped her hands together.

"Yay!Welcome to the family! She said squealing.

"But first she said eying his tattered shirt and pants.

"We need to get you some new clothes."

* * *

Shifting into a comfortable position, Angel laughed as she lay on her bed as she listened the the incredible morning Sasuke was having.

"He sounds really _adorable _Sasuke" She gushed at him. Sasuke just grumbled into the phone. Laughing at his response Angel decided to tease her stoic friend.

"Hey." She said.

"What." He replied.

"Sooo... You did it yet."

" Did what?" Sasuke asked confused.

Angel rolled her eyes.

"You know... the _thang_..."

It took Sasuke a second.

"WHAAAATTTTTT!" He screamed into the phone.

"So... I'll guess I'll take that as a no."

"Your damn right it is !"

Angel laughed. She loved harassing Sasuke; it was one of her favorite pastimes.

Soo... you don't think he's _adorable_? "

Silence.

"I... never said that."

Angel raised a eyebrow at that.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled. He didn't like where she was getting at or her tone.

"Oh nothing." Angel said as she rolled over. "Just didn't think you would actually _admit_ it."

"Whats wrong with me admitting it?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing." There was that damn tone again.

"Angel.."Sasuke growled letting her know his patience was getting thin. "Te**ll **me."

"Hehe.." She giggled. "Just that I didn't peg you as the.."

"As the what?"Sasuke asked intrigued but getting a bad feeling."

"The-'' She paused for effect. "Pedophile type."

On the other side of the line Sasuke blinked before roaring.

"WHAT!"

Angel stuck her hand in her ear and pulled the phone away.

"You sure like to yell don't you?" She asked warily.

"Yes I do!" He grounded out. "Especially when someone is spouting bullshit in my ear! He's 15 Angel,the same age as us."

_Well duh._ Angel wanted to say when he said Naruto was the same he's fifteen and we're fifteen of_ course_ we're the same age! But she held back her tongue.

"Really?" Angel said astonished when the first part of his words clocked in. "I thought he was the _younger_ the way you were describing him."

"Well he's not,okay."

"Okay,Okay,Okay" Angel said as she waved other hand. "Sheesh don't get your panties in a knot! You know you really need to learn to-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she heard tires crunching gravel.

"Angel?" Sasuke said upon hearing the sudden silence from his friend. "Angel!" he tried again. "Angel whats wrong?"

Rolling over, Angel peered out the window at the side of her bed and saw her dad's car pulling up.

"Oh nothing." She said as she turned her attention back to Sasuke who was st**ill** calling her name. "Dad's home."

There was a brief pause as Sasuke went silent.

"Get out."

Angel's eyes widened. "_Excuse me_?"

"Get out." Sasuke repeated. "Get out of the house Angel. Now."

Angel sighed as she noticed his tone. He was so over protective sometimes. It was heart warming.

"And go _where_?She asked.

"My house obviously."Sasuke said."Who else would let you raid their fridge."

"Hmm. You got a point." Angel said.

"So your coming? I'll get the car."

"Tempting but I'll have to refuse."

"Angel." Sasuke said exasperated down the line."Be serious."

"I am."

Sasuke sighed. " I don't like you being around him when he's drunk."

"He's not drunk." Angel said as she watched her Dad stumble out the car and stagger through the walkway. " That much."

"Angel stop being stubborn and come."

" _You_ stop being stubborn and listen to me." She replied.

"Angel I don't want to fight."

" do I."

"Angel-" Sasuke started but she cut him off.

"No you look, I'm a big girl Sasuke and you know I can take care of myself you implying otherwise is insulting." Angel finished.

On the other side of the phone Sasuke sighed at her tone. He must have offended her.

"Fine." He agreed grudgingly. "But I swear if that son of a bitch lays one finger on you-" he growled.

"I know , I Know." Angel said smiling. "You'll send his ass six feet under."

"Damn right I would."

Angel laughed. She was about to say something else when a peculiar noise from Sasuke's end distracted her.

"Sasuke.." Angel asked. " Where exactly are you? Did I hear a toilet flush just now?"

Sasuke hesitated. "I.. I'm in the bathroom."

"_Where_?"

Sasuke sighed. He was going to regret this.

"At the mall."

Angel blinked for a second .

"Your at the _mall_?


	4. The Terrors of Shopping

**So... I noticed that there's a lot of people reading and following... but only some reviews... Okay then... ._.**

**I feel so special... ._. ( LOL just joking, yall make me feel special all the time)**

**But never mind any of that lol. I'm just happy that people like the story :D (though more reviews would be nice. pretty please? XD) **

**Anyway Arigatou! -bows-**

**School's a bitch in heat . Sorry that this took so long, I usually put a deadline of a week for my self buuuuttt School as previously stated. Bitch. In. Heat. .. Anywayz sorry about that :D**

**enough of this chitty chat. Onwards to chapter 4 of Burning Love ( or Bl as i call it ) ;)**

**Disclaimer: -Checks account book. Total balance of zero dollars and zero cents- Well I'll be... guess I ain't own Naruto after all... Aww Shucks!._.**

**PS: Just one more thing. Am I going to fast with this? Is everything just happening Abruptly or is it alright? Please tell me I would really appreciate it . ._. ( sigh its hard being an author XD)**

* * *

So... _bored. _Sasuke thought as he watched his sister go through racks of clothes. He had been sitting here for _hours_ on end as his sister rustled through piles of clothes looking for _something_. But he didn't know what.

"Sly..." He sighed. At least before he had Angel to keep him distracted,but she had to go on account of her bitch of a father returning, Sasuke was still seething over information.

" Aren't you finished yet!"

" Didn't I tell you in a minute." She snapped back.

"Fucking _three hours ago_!"

She tsked at him.

Sasuke just groaned. _Might as well make myself comfortable _he thought as he laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes shut. _It was going to be a long day._

* * *

_Sasuke... Sasuke... wake up now..  
_

_Sasuke cracked a eye open to see Naruto leaning above him. His face set in a seductive mewl._

_"N-N-Naruto." Sasuke choked fully awake now."W-W-What are you doing-"_

_Naruto however just silenced him with a finger to the mouth. _

_"Now Sasuke... He purred. We wouldn't want to ruin the moment with all these questions and let this big **nice** bed go to waste now, would we ? He husked giving Sasuke's ear a sexy lick. Sasuke shuddered._

_Wait when did a bed get here? Sasuke thought as he was indeed lying down on one. And when did he push me down?_

_Smirking a little. Naruto proceeded to climb aboard Sasuke and straddled him. Resting his ass dangerously close to Sasuke's member. Sasuke had to stop from himself from downright moaning as he felt Naruto's heat against him.  
_

_He felt so good.._

_But Naruto wasn't having any of it. "Come on Sasuke-kun. Let's do something that we'd both enjoy. He licked his lips. I'm sure you'll like it very much."_

_And as if to emphasize his point he slowly began to grind his hips against Sasuke. Sasuke moaned at the contact his body jerking upwards to meet the movement of Naruto's hips. _

_Naruto giggled at Sasuke's response. His giggle soon turned into a shocked gasp as Sasuke finally regained his senses and grabbed Naruto's hips and slammed him against him. Sliding their erections together. Their startled gasps soon turning into pleasurable moans as they rocked against each other. Sasuke could feel himself steadily losing control as he thrust against the blond harder. _

_Naruto let out a soft mewl at Sasuke's actions, rubbing his erection harder against him loving the delicious friction. Moaning at the delight tingles it gave him as he moved against Sasuke._

_Sasuke on the other hard was going crazy. Those lovely little sounds coming out of his blond's mouth was pushing him over the edge. _

**_His?_**

_Naruto moaned loudly above Sasuke._

_Why not._

_He bucked harder against Naruto. Sasuke smirked as he was reward with another lovely groan._

_"Sa-Sa-Sasuke.." Naruto panted his face gleaming with sweat. He looked as if he was begging Sasuke for something. For what he didn't know._

_Sasuke smirked again. " What?" he asked rather liking the sexy view that Naruto was giving him. It was delicious._

_"I-I-I." Naruto broke off moaning harshly as Sasuke once again brought their throbbing members in contact with each other._

_"What was that?" Sasuke said smirking. " Didn't quite catch that."_

_"Meanie.." Naruto whimpered._

_"Of course." Sasuke purred. "Only the best for my Naru-chan" He said rubbing their jean clad erections against each other once more. Liking the soft mewl that tumbled from Naruto's lips._

_"S-Seriously" Naruto panted. " S-Shouldn't we believing.."_

_Sasuke scrunched up his brows. "Why?"_

_"Because" Naruto said moaning. " Sly is .."_

_"Watching you get a hard on in the middle of a department store" A voice clicked in._

Sasuke quickly snapped open his eyes open and raised up from the chair. Staring up into his sister's amused one's. Naruto was at the other end of the store handing the sales clerk a huge pile of clothes. They we the only ones left in the store.

"So.." Sly said drawing back Sasuke's attention to her. She gestured at his throbbing _very _noticeable hard on.

"Having fun there?"

* * *

"It's not funny." Sasuke growled for the fourteenth time as he pulled up into the driveway.

Sly giggled. She had been teasing him all the way home as they drove from the mile about his little _accident_ at the mall clothing store.

**More like tormenting ! **Sasuke thought as he glared at his sister. Thank goodness Naruto wasn't paying attention during the whole thing or he wouldn't know how he would live it down.

Damn it! Why did he have to be so cute.

"Come on Sasuke." Sly teased getting out the car." Uchiha's don't get embarrassed" She said deadpanned.

Smirking at his sisters somewhat perfect impersonation of their father's voice, Sasuke just chuckled. When they were kids Fugaku Uchiha did all in his power to make sure that his children grew up with the best and be be the best in everything they do. That everyone outside of the Uchiha was beneath them and unworthy of their talents.

Basically to be stuck up little bitches as Sly would so graciously say.

Sasuke laughed. He loved his sister sometimes. She just made life just _that_ more interesting. Only downside was, she didn't come with an _off _button.

Sly flicked him on the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Sasuke whined.

"For being an idoit" she replied smoothly walking up the front door steps.

"Also.." She said stoping and turned back. "I _heard_ that!" and looked at him accusingly.

Sasuke chuckled and stopped as he heard another, more _lighter _laugh joined his. Turning, he saw Naruto laughing merrily at them.

_They were just so fun_ Naruto thought his eyes bright with happiness. _I wonder if this is what its like to have a family? And if it is would they let me be part of it too? _

He quickly realized both of the siblings had stopped and stared at him. _Crap! Did I do something wrong?_

Raising his right hand he began to nervously scratch at the back of his head looking sheepish. A nervous smile forming his lips.

"So.. Twin telepathy huh?" A blush gracing his tanned features.

Then Sasuke did something totally amazing ( at least to Naruto).

He smiled.

Naruto had seen Sasuke smile before. Several times in fact when he was communicating with his sister. But this, this was different. This smile took his breath away. It was lovely and happy and took up half of his face and his usually unreadable onyx eyes were sparkling with unrestrained amusement. It was then and there that Naruto finally realized that his new host was really and truly attractive. No scratch that, He was damn right sexy.

Naruto found himself blushing even harder at the sudden lane his thoughts had wandered of on. He felt a little faint.

All the while Sly stood there amused, watching the different expressions play across the lithe blond's face. Oh ho! She thought. She knew exactly what he was thinking and she was loving every minute of it.

_Heh._

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

"All right boys!" Sly said. "Time to decide to sleeping arrangements."

Sasuke and Naruto both froze. They had been eating dinner in the kitchen when Sly had decided it was high time to retire and go to bed. They were both a little anxious, it was time to decide where Naruto slept. Though in retrospect it was all pretty stupid since they lived in a ridiculously huge mansion with a ridiculous amount of rooms that Naruto could sleep in and call his own.

However Sasuke had insisted that Naruto sleep with either one of them since he didn't want the blond alone least he have a panic attack again and no on was there to comfort him. So it was down between Sasuke and Sly. The day had withered out into night time and he and Sly had school in the morning so they had to this quick or neither of the two Uchiha's would be getting up from school in the morning.

"So.." Sly continued completely ignoring the current condition of the two and began to clear the table . "Who are sleeping with Naruto? Me or Mr baby over there." She said jabbing her finger in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke just scowled as he took the dishes from her hands and dumped them in the sink .

Sticking her tongue out at him, Sly turned back to Naruto to see him smiling in amusement at them.

Sly smirked. _Time to play. _

"Sooo Naruto, since I see you can't take you eyes off Hansel over there. You'll be sleeping with him tonight right?"

Instantly Naruto tried to hide a blush at the prospect of sharing a room with Sasuke. He failed. _Miserably_.

"Good!" Sly said clapping her hands. "We need to get up bright and early boys so we can get a head start at showing Naruto around the school."

Sasuke brows furrowed. "Naruto's coming with us?"

"Well no shit sherlock." Sly hissed.

"Has he been to school before?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"Ever sit an exam for school?"

"Nope."

"Then just how the hell." Sasuke hissed. Is he going to highschool."

"Just leave Hatake to me Uchiha. I'll handle everything besides even though Naruto's never been to an actual school he _has_ been schooled before. He was just home schooled."

Sasuke narrowed his yes. " How do you know?"

"He told me." Sly said putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder, smirking.

Sasuke glared. This best friend shit that Naruto and Sly was playing was really starting to get to him. Fine! Whatever. Like He gave a shit about the two anymore. He pushed away from the table muttering a "Whatever." and began to stride out of the room.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." he called back.

Naruto stared after him confused. _Why was Sasuke so angry? _He looked back at Sly worriedly but she only waved.

"It's all right." She told him."He's just in one of his moods. No need to worry. He'll get over it."

But Naruto couldn't help but stare worriedly back at the door._ I hope he isn't too upset_ Naruto thought. He liked having Sasuke around and didn't want the nice Uchiha mad at him.

"_Oi! _Dobe you coming?" Sasuke called from the stairway.

_Dobe?_ Naruto mouthed, he looked back at Sly questioningly.

She giggled. "Don't worry it's just his way of being annoyed and affectionate."

Naruto scrunched up his mouth. His pink lips going into a pucker. "Really?" He asked Sly. He wasn't buying it.

"Oh yes! She replied enthusiastically. " Also he likes it when you call him teme."

_"Teme?" _

Sly nodded.

"O-Okay. I'll coming teme!" He screamed as he ran out the staircase.

_"What did you call me!?" _

Sly laughed. This was going to be an interesting night.


	5. And then some

**Too lazy to write a disclaimer. Too depressed to write anything else.  
**

**Chapter 5 of Burning love. **

**sigh yay. Life sucks.**

* * *

_A little to late. _

Sasuke was just a little to late.

What did that mean? He didn't know.

Those words just kept playing in his mind as he laid down on his four-poster bed. Twirling a lock of hair in his hand. He was feeling unusually depressed for some reason.

Must be this damn song that kept playing.

Looking over at the Mp layer in his hand, he turned it over so he could what song was playing.

Too little to late. By Jojo.

Yeah it was the song.

Sasuke chose to spare the bathroom door another glance as he turned over on the bed. The dobe still wasn't done yet. He had been in there for forty-five minutes!What the hell was he doing? Checking the strands of his hair or something? _Jeez_. Giving the bathroom last look, Sasuke burrowed into the sheets , closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. Dobe or not, he was going to get some well deserved shut-eye.

* * *

Irritated.

Irritated.

Oh how wonderful the word.

And it was exactly what Sasuke was feeling at the precise moment.

Irritated.

There was going to be a death tonight. Maybe two if Sly was stupid enough to come too.

Which was why when Sasuke opened his eyes he was all ready to throttle blond looming above him.

"What Naru-"Sasuke started but stopped when he saw him.

Naruto's face was tear streaked, his eyes were puffy and red and his body was trembling. Sobbing Naruto hid his face in Sasuke's chest and burrowed in his neck, whimpering as if searching for a sign of comfort. And Sasuke didn't disappoint. No sooner had the blond fallen in his arms, Sasuke already wrapped them around him a comforting embrace;hands rubbing the blond backs in a soothing manner and whispering sweet reassurances in his ears.

Seeing Naruto calm down, Sasuke started to say something but froze when he felt something soft touch his cheek. Naruto had moved up from his position to press a feather light kiss on Sasuke cheek. Sasuke didn't move. He could already feel a certain part of his anatomy begin to react at the blond's actions and it wasn't good. Naruto froze then blushed when he realized what he just done.

"S-Sorry.." He mumbled rising up. "I-I didn't mean to." He blushed.

Sasuke sighed. _You know what.._

Fuck it.

And kissed those sweet pink lips that haunted his dreams.

_BBBRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

Sasuke sighed and searched the bed for any sign of Naruto. There wasn't any. He rubbed a hand over his face. _Great_, He thought. _Another fucking dream_.

_I swear that dobe's going to be the end of me._

And with that he got ready for another school day and for another _long _cold shower.

He couldn't catch a break. Sigh.

* * *

There was no way he was in love with that blond idiot, Sasuke thought furiously as he walked across the school lawn. Sly said it be better if they arrived separately, wouldn't want Naruto to be traumatized on his first day of school now would we? And by that she meant the Uchiha fan girl nation.

Sasuke scowled,speaking of psycho, he swore to God _if anything happened to him today, someone was going to burn. In fucking hell. _

Angel laughed as she took in the murderous expression on her bestie's face. _He's probably thinking of his groupies_ she thought. Hehehe.

He froze when he heard a tinkling laugh behind him, he knew that laugh anywhere. He turned,Angel was fast approaching him with a hand on her tummy to restrain her laughter, an amused expression plastered on her face.

He rose a brow. "What's so funny."

"You." She responded as she drew near,she stopped and brushed off some a leaf from his shoulder. "Dreaming of a hot night with your girls?" She asked teasingly.

Sasuke visibly shuddered. "Oh God no. Whats wrong with you?" He asked horrified."Haven't you killed enough of your brain cells?"

She punched his arm playfully. " Watch it Uchiha, best friend or not I will burn your ass!"

Sasuke snorted,he linked his arm through hers and started walking towards the main school building. "With what?" He asked. "Your ugly ass shirt? Because if it is, you already succeed in burning my eyesight." He said eyeing the hideous red shirt.

"_Heeey, _my nana bought this for me." She said hurt. She liked this shirt,it was cool, it had a teddy bear with a shot-gun printed on the back and a lion with a skull head on the front.

"Tell your Nana,she has severe mental distress and so do you."

"Asshole."

"And you love me everyday for it."

Angel scoffed. "_Sure_." She said." Anyways, where the cute little blond that you told me so much about, you raped him already? I told you, you have to be more _gentle_ Sasuke." Angel scolded,shaking her head.

"Okay,one: You know you love me Angel, you show it in your eyes everyday, the lust you can't contain."Angel snorted at this. "Two, he and Sly are coming later so he won't forever be scared by freaks like you." He got a kick in the legs for that."And lastly, What the hell Angel! When did I say I would _ever_ raped him?"

"Just now." She replied.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "No I didn't."

'Yes you did."

"_No_,I didn't!

"_Yes_, you did."

'Angel!"

"Sasuke!."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair exasperated . "Angel."He ground out. "For the last time I didn't rape Naruto!" He said it loud enough to earn a few queer looks as they barged through the school doors arms still linked.

"_Oh_." Angel said." So his name's _Naruto._"

Sasuke ran a hand across his face as he pulled them towards the direction of their lockers. " Angel, you already _know_ his name. I told you yesterday."

"No you didn't"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Not this again. "Angel stop it, I'm not in the mood for it,plus we have Literature." He added when the bell rang.

"Yeah.." Angel said opening her locker and taking out her books." But really, you never did , you only said there was a cute blond boy who had broken into your house and is now going to be attending school today. You never said anything about his name." She finished closing her locker.

Sasuke thought back, did he really not tell her? oh well. "Fine." he ground out. "Come on." He said grabbing her arm."We're gonna be late for class."

By the time they reached the classroom,class was in session.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered as he peered in through the glass. "We're late." And the teacher was none other than Ebisui too, Fuck were they gonna get grief.

Letting out a defeated sigh,Sasuke pushed them into the classroom. A chorus of "Sasuke!" were squealed and a male choir of "Angel." sang throughout the tiny classroom. Not even dignifying in response, Sasuke just turned and give his girlfriend a tender kiss, full on the lips.

They've done that for a month and a half now and Sasuke quite found that he liked the feel of Angel's lips on his feeling strangely comforting and he relished in the feel.

It just felt right in some short of way though he continuously told himself that it was just for show, he knew that in a corner of his heart he would always love Angel but just not in that_ way _and there was another person who was sneakily becoming exactly that.

Shaking his head loose of such weird thoughts,he returned to more important matters at hand;For example, The angry red head glaring at him from the back door.

Gaara.

Neither could stand the other and they wanted to keep it that way. The only thing

They hated each other and yet loved the girl who was both their closet friend. Sasuke in a weird sorta messed up brotherly\lover fashion - the disturbing kisses he's been sneaking on her lips when she wasn't paying attention and Gaara in a full out loverish I- wil-fucking-castrate-you kinda fashion, if you dared to touch or even_ look_ at her in his presence . And he just kissed the girl he loved in full on view of the class.

Sasuke smirked.

_Sucker. _

Sending the red-head one of his Uchiha trade mark smirks, he made sure to give Angel one last peck on the lips before dragging her to their seats, making sure that he got a big eyeful of it.

Heh.

If their was something that Sasuke had to say that he enjoyed doing even if it cost him his life, it as pissing of the Sabaku evilly to himself,Sasuke sent the red-head one last grin even going as far as to blow him a kiss as he walked happily to his seat.

Angel just sighed as she took her seat.

_Those two,will they ever change? _

Sasuke mouthed red-haired bitch at Gaara and Gaara in turn flung a stool towards him.

_Guess that a No. _

Smirking,Sasuke dodged the stool and aimed a textbook at his head which hit him dead on. Smiling (who gave a dam! Uchiha or not he hit Gaara in the head and fucking proud!), He leaned back in the seat admiring his work as a small bump started to form on Gaara's head. Life's a bitch and karma was it's mother.

Angel leaned over and thwacked him on the head.

"Shut up." She whispered before he could reply."Ebisu's looking over here."

"Shit." Sasuke muttered when he saw that indeed Ebisu was looking at the,he put his head down. "Double shit." When saw him walk towards them with a glint his eyes or he though glint of his dark shades he wore. The damn man never took them off.

_Fuck. _Sasuke inwardly groaned. He was probably going to go all self-righteous on them and lecture them for an hour about shit all the while aiming sexual suggestions at the two. Sasuke pinched his nose as he saw him get closer and closer. _This is going to be hell_.

Before he could reach however , the door of the classroom slammed open.

Sasuke's heart jumped in his chest.

It couldn't be?

"People! I have come to grace you pathetic,shitty lives with my presence! Grovel in my awesomeness!"

Yes it was.

And sure enough standing in the doorway was his adorable little blond behind a cheerful looking Kakashi and emotionless Sly who was shaking her head at Suigetsu's antics,mumbling to her self. Sasuke caught the words "Fucking." and "Dumbass."

Naruto having caught Sasuke's wondering eyes,smiled and blushed lightly at him,sending him a tiny wave in greeting.

Sasuke had to fight the urge to jump out and kiss and snuggle the blond in his arms.

Sasuke sighed as he tried to keep himself in check not missing the feline smiles that some of the girls and _boys _were giving Naruto.

Sasuke sighed again, the blond was just to delectable for his own good. He wouldn't survive in the big bad world known as high school alone. He was going to need protection and Sasuke would damn well give it to him. No one was going to try anything to his_, _ Naruto if he had any say in it. Yes, _his_.

He ran a hand over his face. _This was going to be a long day_.

* * *

**Author's Nonsensical,Unwanted Ramblings:**

**Hey there! So sorry this took so long to update.**

**Are you mad? If you are don't be I was just really swamped with stuff and with school re-opening it got worse and I kept getting stumped during this chapter. I had to practically force myself to write this through the writer's block, thinking it was unfair to the loyal readers of BL to keep them waiting.**

**Again sorry for taking so long it won't ,probably happen again :D and I assure you I'm not dead lol. I shall keep on writing and see where this story takes me ^.^ **

**Have a good one now and enjoy ;) XD**

**PS: Reviews my people review! I know your out there. Reviews inspire me and make me want to write and update faster! Plus their good for my terrible self esteem that no one is really reading it :'( *sob)**


	6. The Awesomness that is school Not!

**YAY! I'm in a good ass mood so I decided what the hell! Lets start Chapter 6 of this story! \(^0^)/! XD~~~**

**Thanx for the reviews my peeps they be motivating so keep on rating :D ! ( sorry i was trying to rhyme... failed epicaly right...?) **

**Lol Anyway ^.^ times my people to roll in with Chapter 6 of Burning love! **

**Lets GET THIS PARTY STARTED!.**

**PS: By they way I would just love if you guyz could read Something by Kenna-chan! It's a SasuNaru fic and just totally awesome ;) Hilarious! Please read and support it okay cuz it's so good and she doesn't get the reviews she deserves :D! So read them baby READ! She my bestie in real life and this chick gots skillz!**

**Also I'll be posting a SasuNaru one shot soon called Nothing ;) So keep an eye out and tell me how epically awesome I am or epic suckish I am :D**

**PSS: Sorry that it took so long to update. If you read my profile you would know that I put up an annoucement stating what was wrong but noww I only have one exam left then I'm free for summer vacation so that means... more FANFICTION TIME. ( If yall are still reading this)**

**Soooooo... I TALKED ENOUGH! **

**ON With THE BLOODY STORY!**

**Burning Love chapter 6 ^0^ ! Delights of high-school.. not!**

* * *

Angel sighed . " Oh lord help me, I'm think I'm in love!" She had finally caught a glimpse of the blue-eyed blond who had stolen Sasuke's heart (not that he was aware of it) and lets just say she liked what she saw. There at the front of the room decked out in dark jeans and an orange sweater was the cutest blond she ever laid eyes on. And when she said cute she meant _cute_. The boy's looks could put a girl's to shame right down to the lithe figure and the doe like eyes.

Yes Angel could definitely _see_ what attracted Sasuke to him. Damn if she didn't want a piece herself.

But he was Sasuke's ( or will be ) so instead she'll just tease the life outta both of them, starting with the cute little fox in front of her.

" _Please_ tell me that you came for me. Cuz damn baby boy you something fine." was the whispered plead that left her lips. It was said softly but a still a number of people heard it. Including Naruto.

She let a pout grace her lips as she turned to her best friend. " This isn't fair you should just go and die Sasuke , die and leave him to me."

Sasuke just chuckled. "Tempting but not happening."

Angel pouted. " Party pooper. Where's the love? "

Sasuke smirked. " It died out a long time ago. "

Angel stuck out her tongue and Sasuke couldn't resist laughing. He hadn't had this much fun since summer. It was nice to know that school was off to nice start.

Meanwhile Naruto was having a heart attack at the other side of the room. His skin was flushed and his face turning a faint red. It was an interesting look on tan skinned. Sasuke laughed even more when he turned and realized the blond was hyperventilating.

Naruto stared at the girl incredulously .

_Was she talking about him?_

Face still bright red, he tried to stay calm and toss Sasuke a questioning look but his frightened expression betrayed him. Sasuke's stoic façade almost broke at the pleading glances Naruto was sending his way. Naruto was honestly and genuinely afraid of Angel.

But then again who isn't?

He smirked. _Only Angel _

He was still smirking at Naruto when he walked over mouthing "_Yes,she's talking about you" _his eyes sparkling still with that hidden amusement that he only ever shown to a few.

Naruto didn't know it was possible to die of embarrassment,apparently it was.

It got even worse when Sasuke stopped in front of him and brushed a spare hair away from his face.

"Dobe." He muttered as he caressed Naruto's cheek, eyes soft and brimming with warmth. Naruto just blushed.

A hushed silence fell around the room. The class never seen Uchiha act like that with anyone other than Angel. And she was his girlfriend( best friend) ! And he _was_ undoubtedly being more tender and sweet with the new kid then he ever was with her. Hushed whispers soon went flying around the place at the raven's actions.

"Seems Angel getting booted!" A loud one stated but one could hear the underlying joy.

Angel just pouted and gritted her teeth.

This could get troublesome.

* * *

Dear God would they stop looking at him like that.

They had stared at him for over and hour now and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. He had his eyes squeeze shut and his head on the desk,but he could practically _feel _their eyes on him and it was starting to creep him out. They were at the back of the classroom and he was trying to listen to what Ebisu was saying. Or _trying_ Sly ,Sasuke and Angel weren't making it easy especially that creepy black-haired guy seated to Naruto's far very _far_ left. Opening his eyes,Naruto slowly lifted his head from the desk only to find-as he predicted four pairs of eyes burning holes in his head. Naruto squeaked and slammed his head back on the desk.

Gaara just looked over from where he was sitting and raised a brow. Ebisu was giving them a stern look.

"Mr Uzamaki." He began. "I know you are new to the school but please try to refrain from disturbing my class. You're distracting your fellow classmates and making a fool out of yourself."

Naruto raised his head. "Sorry Sir." He blushed sheepishly. _Great,first day here and already in trouble. Way to go Naruto. _

"It's always best to deal with such things early,don't want it to become a hobby now do we?"Ebisu continued. "All it does is waste time and the thing I can't stand the most is time wasters. In fact there was once I time I-"

Sasuke sucked his teeth. "Great." He muttered."Just great."

"Wasting time."Angel sighed.

"Wasting time." Sasuke said.

Gaara just rolled his eyes and smirked back at Angel. She grinned and blew him a kiss.

"You need to stop lusting after me babe,don't know if I can control myself with that sexiness you got there."

If it was possible Naruto saw Gaara's smirk grow wider as he let his eyes slowly drag up and down her body,drinking in her profile.

"The only control you need to worry about breaking" he said softly but still loud enough to hear. "Is mine." he whispered,then he turned back around to stare at the board.

Naruto couldn't help it,he blushed and so did Angel. He saw Sasuke trying to say something to her but was cut short when some pink headed girl sat down beside him and poked in the shoulder. Raising a eyebrow,Sasuke turned to see who the offender was and Naruto saw him frown, he heard Angel suck in a breath.

Looking confusedly at the two,Naruto shot Sly a questioning glance and only got a shrug in response.

"Sasuke looks like someone just punched his grandmother." He whispered.

Sly laughed."Doesn't he usually look like that?"

"Yeah but never like that."

" Just watch and you'll understand."

Naruto pursed his lips and looked back at Sasuke and his eyebrows nearly flew up into his hairline in surprise. The same pink headed girl had latched herself onto Sasuke's arm trying but failing to get his attention. Sasuke barley even looked at her,he kept his eyes straight in front staring at the board. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for her as she was blatantly being ignored by Sasuke. She looked like she really liked him.

Naruto gasped softly as an unpleasant feeling coursed through him at the thought. He caught Sly's questioning glance and just shook his head telling her not to worry. He looked back at Sasuke and the pink headed girl and felt the same unpleasant feeling from before.

And that didn't sit well with him.

* * *

"So Naruto,how are you enjoying school so far."

Naruto looked up at Angel. Turns out they had History together so they opted go to class together. When he asked how come the others didn't do history it was met with a chorus of "Hell no"s and "Are you crazy? Ain't nobody wants to do that shit." When Naruto just stared blankly, Angel had just shrugged and told him "They think it's boring."

Naruto was honestly surprised to hear that. He loved history,it was so much fun and anything _but_ boring. You just had to have the right teacher. And for Naruto that teacher had been Jiraiya -sensei or Ero-senin as Naruto had taken to calling him. He may have been odd and perverted but he truly made history as well as his days in the orphanage fun. Too bad he left to pursue his career of writing porn novels.

Naruto sighed wistfully. He really did miss that freak,the pervert he was.

Angel didn't miss the sigh and looked at him oddly. "Naruto?" He still hadn't answered her question.

He just smiled at her. "Sorry just thinking and It's fine, everything has been real great especially Sasuke and you guys."

He got a warm smile in response. "Your welcome Naruto." She said softly. "And I think your pretty awesome too. Not to mention damn cute." She winked.

Naruto could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

"T-Thank you" He blushed.

Angel stared at him for shock for a moment. Her mouthing rounding into a surprised '_o'. _Then she smiled and before he knew it was dragging Naruto over his desk into a bone crushing hug.

"Your just so cute!" She squealed.

"A-Angel." Naruto stuttered. "Stop! People are starting to stare." His voice came out muffled as Angel proceeded to smother him in her bossom.

"BUT YOUR SO CUTE!" Angel squealed. "I just wanna rape yah." She said giving him one last squeeze before letting him go.

Naurto gasped as soon as he was released.

"AIR!"

Angel only let out a cute giggle as she watched the blond struggle for breath.

'_He is so cute! __I can see why dear Sasuke-kun is so infatuated with him! Though he would never admit it.' _ Angel thought rolling her eyes. Then a devilish thought popped up.

_I wonder what would happen if I were to make dear Sasuke-kun jealous? _

Angel grinned evilly. Oh this was going to be so much _fun_.

Naruto apparently having gotten enough oxygen looked over at Angel. He wished he hadn't. The look on her face could curdle milk, her eyes alight with mischief and her grin a mile-wide, occupying her whole face kinda like Joker. And to make it even worse she was giggling.

Angel was plotting something and Naruto really didn't want to know what.

"Naruto?"

Naruto smiled weakly as he turned back to Angel. The evil look was gone and instead replaced with an innocent expression.

"Yes?.."

"Would you do me a favor?"


End file.
